


It's been so long

by Sarcasticravenclawteenagegirl



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America: The Winter Soldier, F/M, Last Dance, Old Peggy Carter, Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers - Freeform, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Promised Dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 03:54:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18112760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcasticravenclawteenagegirl/pseuds/Sarcasticravenclawteenagegirl
Summary: Steve visited Peggy, his long-lost love, to finally get the dance they owed each other.





	It's been so long

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a little rewriting of the scene in Captain America: The Winter Soldier where Steve visits Peggy. Kudos, comments and constructive criticism/advices are welcomed and appreciarted. Hope you enjoy!

_"Steve!"_    
   
_"Yeah"_    
   
_"You're alive!_ _You.._ _._ _You_ _came.._ _._ _you came back!"_    
   
_"Yeah Peggy"_    
   
_"_ _It_ _’_ _s been so long,_ _”_ _she cried_ _,_ _”_ _so long_ _”._    
   
_"Well I couldn't leave my best girl, not when she owes me a dance."_  Steve paused. "Peggy, would you give me that dance?" he asked with a sad little smile.   
   
"Yes, yes." She nodded, almost crying. She sat on her bed with difficulty. "Did you finally learn how?"   
   
"I'm afraid you'll still have to teach me, Peggy." he said with a little smile, his eyes watering. He took out his phone and played “It's been a long, long time” by Harry James and Kitty Kallen. He gently lifted Peggy, taking her under her arms, effortless, considering his super strength, and put her down, her feet on his shoes.   
   
"Now, what do I do?" Steve questioned.   
   
"You take my waist with one of your hand, and with the other one, you take my hand." Peggy explained, as she wrapped her arm around Steve. He put one of his arms around her waist to make sure she won't fall, and took her hand in his other one. "Now, you can take little steps to the right, then to the left, and turn around a bit at the same time." She instructed, as she pressed her head on Steve's chest and they started moving.    
   
_Never thought that you would be_    
_standing here so close to me_    
_there's so much I feel that I should say_    
_but words can wait until some other day_    
   
_Kiss me once, then kiss me twice_    
_Then kiss me once again_    
_It's been a long, long time_    
   
_Haven't felt like this, my dear_    
_since I can't remember when_    
_It's been a long, long time_    
   
_You'll never know how many dreams_    
_I've dreamed about you_    
_Or just how empty they all seemed without you_    
   
_So_ _,_ _kiss me once, then kiss me twice_    
_Then kiss me once again_    
_It's been a long, long time_    
   
Steve got the pattern quickly, and he was so happy to finally get that dance that a little tear, mixed with joy and sorrow, rolled over his cheek to land on Peggy's head that was resting peacefully on Steve's chest.   
   
"Steve, no need to cry." Peggy whispered with her hoarse voice, crying as well.   
   
"I am so sorry, Peggy, so sorry." He replied, quickly wiping off the tears on his face.   
   
"You should not be. You saved us all, and that's what matters. Dr. Erskine would be so proud of you. Just as I am. Remember what he did before he died?" She pointed at Steve's heart, just like the doctor did before he passed out. "Follow your heart, because even though you’ve experienced awful things, it is still the purest and the kindest heart I have ever known. This is what makes Captain America. Not the uniform, nor S.H.E.I.L.D., but your kindness and your humility. Don't forget that."    
   
They stared at each other with a look filled with love, sorrow and nostalgia, before Peggy rest her head back on Steve's chest. They kept dancing until the song was over.    
   
"Thank you, Steve." Peggy sobbed, as Steve lifted her to lay her back on the bed.  

"I am glad we finally got that that dance, even though you were 70 years late." She took Steve's hand and smiled at him with all her affection and all the energy she had left.   
   
"I'm glad too." He answered, smiling through his tears.   
   
"Steve." she whispered in a short breath, before closing her eyes and falling asleep, peacefully, still holding Steve's hand, a tear slipping off her eye, landing on her pillow. 


End file.
